light meets dark
by hoshizura no hime
Summary: Ran is a healer while killua is assainin even though they are opposite will they still fall in love. natsumi is a girl whose memories had been sealed but if kurapika founds out she is a kurta too how will he help her regain her memories? read to find out.
1. makingxbestxfriends

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope u will enjoy the story.

Firstly, I would like to put a disclamer.

Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter. I only own the ocs and some of the plots . I wish I could own killua

I am really bad in my English due to influence of animes and I will make tons of mistakes in grammar and spelling mistakes.

Anyways my ocs personal data,

Name: Ran Hale

Age: same age as gon and killua

Height:160cm(slightly taller than killua)

Weight:39kg

Hair colour: scarlet

Eye colour: magneta colour

Likes: Festivals, meat,cooking and clothes.

Dislikes: Sweet food , evil people, cute things

Personality: cool, hot-tempered,clumsy,smart, and tsundere

Best friends: gon ,kurapika, leorio, natsumi(oc) and killua(love-hate relationship)

Love interest:killua

Special abilities: self healing and healing

Nen: specialization, allowing her to control elements and replenish her energy by eating them

Name : natsumi kanzaki

Age: same as kurapika

Height:170cm

Hair colour: pink

Eye colour: emerald

Likes: sweet food, cute things ,shopping and cooking

Dislikes: People who hurts her friends, spicy food

Personality:kind, caring,smart, shy and clumsy

Bffs: gon ,kurapika, leorio,killua and ran

Love interest:kurapika

Special abilities: unsheated and swordless sword abilities

Nen: restore and steal other persons nen

(A/N)

I know u would like the oc and cannon to fall in love straight away but I think it is too cheesy.

Let the story begin…

Ran pow

"Sugoi, this place is really crowded !" exclaimed natsumi. I scanned the area examining all the paricipants, some look weak and some look strong. Of course I knew not to judge books by the cover.

"not only that nobody will expect that the examination will happen here but the applicants who figured out must be really smart or they are guided by navigators," I said. A green colour creature approached us and gave plate numbers #400 and #401. " wear this on your chest and do not lose it," "thank u very much" replied natsumi sweetly while I said thanks. " seriously loosen up a bit", I said while looking for a place to settle." U should give a bit a respeecct kyaaa!" she fell down on the floor flat. I tried to help her but ended up falling on top of her. I looked around to find to what caused us to fall down. "A fishing pole ?," I thought . " Are u okay " a boy who is around my age asked. "I am fine," I replied and dusted myself." " What with that cold attiude? He was trying to help you!" A man looked like a business man shouted. " gomen she is really wary of strangers, how rude of me I am natsumi and this is ran, " "nice to meet u I am gon, kurapika and leorio a pleasure to meet you." exclaimed " something tells me that this hunter exam is interesting


	2. phrase one start

Second chapter

Gomen if the last chapter is so short cause I have to go to bed.

Killua: nirai doesn't own hunter x hunter

Ran: let the story begin

Natsumi POW

Just then a fat , short guy came approaching us. "You must be newbies,"said the guy. "You can tell ?",asked Gon. "This is my 35th attempt to try to pass the hunter exam," he said. "you must be GREAT SORE LOSER," said Ran. He looked hurt at her comment. "But you have not given up on being a hunter that is really admirable of you," I said. "Thank you ahh..," he said. " Natsumi , natsumi kanzaki. These are Ran , Gon,Kurapika,Leorio." " I am Tonpa, nice to meet you ,O lets celebrate our start of our friendship," . He offered Ran,me, kurapika, leorio and Gon. We accepted the drink when I tasted it , it tasted like orange with some funny weird stuff. I spitted the juice on Ran face "hey! watch where u are spitting, "Ran yelled. "sorry ran-chan."I said . "Stop calling me Ran -chan ,"she shouted while turning around in order to cover her flushed moe face. "your right , natsumi- chan, it tastes bad," said Gon. "That's was close," said leorio, spitting the juice on the face. Ran and kurapika poured the juice on the flour. "Are trying to kill us?,"said Ran in scary voice that sends goose bumps to Tonpa ,Gon,Kurapika, leorio and me.I whispered to kurapika "Ran-chan is really scary when someone trys to hurt her friends." " does that mean we are her friends ?,"says kurapika. "yup u can say that,"I said winking at him. "kurapika like natsumi!,"someone said. kurapika and I blushed at that comment. Suddenly ,one of the decoration of the bracelet transformed into a blue cat with wings. "Ran – chan why do u have friends with girls who have boy friend maybe you should get one too, "

"NEKO TALKED!,"shouted Gon,me,kurapika,leorio and tonpa. "shut-up! Gommen, this is lucky,my "magical"neko,"said Ran."Yo,"said Lucky. "My sister gave it to me for my birthday," said Ran. "sugoi and coool!"said Gon. "Tonpa this time I will forgive u but if u try to do that again I would gurantee u would see no tomorrow!" "H-Hai Mad-dam!" said Tonpa. "Lucky go back," said Ran. "But" said Lucky. "Now!"said Ran giving lucky a scary glare . "yes! madam, "said lucky and he returned back to a lifeless decoration of her bracelet. "Tonpa –san ,is there any people who have retaken the test just like you?," questioned Gon. "Well, I am the only one who has the most exam but there are some who I know pretty well,"said Tonpa, he explained some of the repeats. Just he was about to finish a loud scream was heard , we turned to the direction to the sound.

Ran Pow

I watched in horror as arms of a man turned into flower petals . "oh my how perculiar, his arms seems to become flower petals,no smoke and mirrors here,"the clown said. Gon and I gasped at it. "Next time, if u bump into some one u should apologise," "The physcopath is back again," "does that mean he attended the exam last year,"said natsumi and kurapika. "number 44 hisoka the magician, last year he was a virtual lock to pass the test until he killed a examiner he didn't like," said Tonpa while sweatdropped. "u should stay away from him since he is dangerous till then good luck for your exams," he said unwillingly and left us.

Tonpa Pow

"Damn it I have to run myself to the mountain boy,"yelled Tonpa mentally. "Still,There is something wrong with this this year rookies , "he thought, "That number 294 Hanzo too, he seemed guillable when I approach him," I recalled when I approached him. "Don't tell anyone but I am actually a ninja,"whispered Hanzo to me. "huh oh,"I said "I seeked the legendary scroll .. shhh," He clamped my mouth with his hand "The ultimate ninja scroll that's why I desire to become a hunter, I heard it is hidden some where inaccessible to ordinary people,"he said "anyway it is boring here. " "Yeah, I guess..how about it, lets toast our new friendship" "as a shinobi, I make a point to never accept anyting offered by someone, sorry,"he said strictly. "is that so ,"I said. "by the eyes I could see he is not a fool ,"

"Tonpa san can I have some of the juice ,must be my nerves,"the boy said . "whats wrong the laxative must have taken effect by now,whats going on ,"I thought . "it is only a laxative but if he drinks too much he could die out of dehydration," I thought. "worried ? i will be fine .i have trained. Poisons wont affect me, "he said and walked away. "poison? He knew what was inside the juice but he drank it,number 99 killua. This year rookies are insane well it doesn't matter though. Then crushing them will all the worth while,"

Ran pow

Just then a bell rang and the door opened. " I apologise for the wait, the entry period for the hunter exam has ended, the hunter exam will now begin! A final caution if u are short on luck or ability u will seriously end up having serious injury or even death those who are willing to take those risks follow me or u may exit through the elevator" "very well then follow me ,"he said. The appilicants started following him. "I hoped that a few might withdraw from the hunter exam,"said leorio. " one have been disqualified from the exam but that doesn't make that much difference ," said natsumi. "I guess everyone really wants to be a hunter that much," I said. Suddenly , everyone in front of started running . "What that's every one started running, "said leorio. "He picked up the pace, "said kurapika. "U must follow me to phrase 2, "The examiner said. "By the way , this is phrase one and I am satoz , the phrase one examiner, "he said. "Things are getting heated up and what kind of people will besides them ,"I thought .


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator pow

2 hours have passed since the exam had applicants have travelled over thirty km since the start. None of them knows how far must they are forced to run at the leader's pace with no goal specified. Its is a monotonous course with no end in sight and many applicants have dropped out.

Normal pow

"extrapolating from historical data this exam is usually 4 km course,my calculations suggest that we are nearing the goal , " thought Nicolas. "I underestimated the hunter exam , every person is a monster it is a gathering of monster,"he thought while huffing and puffing for o2.. "hey wait kid!,"leorioshouted. 'hmm,"he said. "u should give the hunter exam some respect!" he shouted. "what do u mean? ," the boy asked. "why are you using a is cheating!,"he replied. "why" again. "Why?" the boy asked.

Leorio got really angry and yelled "This is an endurance test!" "No, it isn't." Ran and Gon said at the same time. "Gon! Ran ! What are you saying?" Leorio yelled. "The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon said. "We weren't told to that we had to run." Ran added smirking. "Who's side are you on, eh!" Leorio yelled.

The boy on his skateboard slowed down a bit next to Gon and Ran. "Hey, How old are you guys?" the boy asked. "I'm 12 years old." Gon said, "same ", said Ranstaring at The boy.

He jumped off his skateboard in style. "Guess I'll run too." the boy said. "Wow! That was cool!" Gon said in amazement. "I'm Killua." the boy said. 'I'm Gon!" Gon said in excitement. "ran"ran said.

Natsumi was running next to Kurapika, neither said a word. They were focusing on running enjoying each other company. Ran had noticed Leorio had lagged behind, But she didn't do anything until they heard his briefcase drop. Thats when Ran and Gon began to slow down. They stopped and looked at Leorio behind them. Killua had stopped as well. "Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua said. 'Did he really just say that?' Ran thought. 'How could someone be so inconsiderate?' "Screw this." they all heard Leorio mumble. "I'GONNA BECOME A HUNTER! DAMN IT ALL!" Leorio yelled bolting pass them. Gon smiled widely and used his fishing rod to pic up Leorios brief case. "Cool!" Killua admired as Gon caught the brief case. "Let me try that later." Killua said as they began to run again. "Me too!" Kyuto said. "If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon asnwered.

"You guys wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua suggested. "Sure." Gon answered. "The loser has to buy dinner." Gon added. ' but there is no choice.' Ran thought. "Okay! You're on!" Ran said. "Ready. Go!" Gon said as they took off. Ran was going the same speed as Gon and Killua,.

"Leorio, Are you okay?" Kurapika asked as Leorio caught up with him and natsumi . "Just look at me." He asnwered. "I realized that i can keep going if i don't worry about how stupid i look!" Kurapika then took off his tabard and stuffed it in his bag. Natsumi guessed that he was following Leorio's example, then she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Leorio. I have a question." Kurapika said. "What? Is this too easy for you, Kurapika?" Leorio questioned. "Talking just wastes energy." "Are you really trying to become a hunter for the money?" Kurapika asked. Leorio looked at the ground. "You aren't, right? We've only been together for a few days, but i know you better than that. Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright." Kurapika started. Leorio looked so pissed off. "But you're not a shallow person. I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them." Kurapika said. "You and your logic." Leorio said. "Scarlet Eyes." Kurapika suddenly said. Natsumi looked at him curiously. "Thats why the Kurta were targeted." Kurapika continued. Leorio seemed caught off gaurd by this, but Natsumi just listened intently. "We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, Our eyes turn scarlet, as thought on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio asked. "They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish. I swear i will capture the Phantom Troupe! And i will reclaim the eyes of my clan!" Kurapika said.

'He's the last one of the Kurta? That's a sad story. Poor Kurapika, he must be so lonely.' Natsumi thought . "Thats why you want to become a hunter?" Natsumi asked. "Yeah, if i become a hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information." Kurapika said. "But you'll have to swallow your pride and and become the kind of hunter you despise." Leorio said matter-of-factly.

Kurpika looked determined "The blow to my pride is nothing measured against the suffering my clan endured." Natsumi and Leorio looked at Kurapika concerned.

"What about you, Natsumi ?" Leorio asked, hoping that she would have a simple cause for taking the exam. Natsumi thought for a moment. "Someone sealed my memories so I hope I could find someone who knows me," explained Natsumi. Kurapika gave her a warm smile. "Sorry, but i have no noble cause." Leorio spoke in a care-less tone. "Huh?" Kurapika said. "I'm just after money." Leorio half-yelled. "Don't lie!" Kurapika and Natsumi argued. "I'm not lying!" Leoio yelled.

"You really believe you can buy everything with Money?" Kurapika asked angrily. "You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treausures, but dreams, hearts, and even peoples lives!" Leorio shouted. "Take that back, Leorio! If you're insulting the Kurta, I won't forgive you. " Kurapika yelled back at him. "Why? I'm telling the truth. If I'd had money, my friend wouldn't have died!" Leorio yelled. Kurapika and Natsumi were shocked. Leorio realised what he had said and looked away. "An illness?" Kurapika said trying not to upset him.

"It was a treatable diesease. The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naive! I thought i could become a doctor! I wanted to cure kids who have the same diesease, and be able to tell them that it's free of charge! Then, i could have told his parents, too! That was my dream. What a joke!" Leorio said with tears in his eyes. "Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money. So i want money!"

"See you at the Goal, Kurapika!" Gon said as he, Killua, and Ran caught up with them. "Catch you later, Old Man!" Killua said, causing Ran to laugh. "I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you guys!" Leorio yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as they froze in utter confusion. "Huh?" Gon asked amazed. "NO WAY!" Ran said.

"I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me." Killua suddenly said as, they passed some guys fallen on the floor. "Really?" Gon said petting the back of his head. "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. Man, The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Killua sighed. "Hey, Why do you guys wanna become Hunter's?" Gon asked. "Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, So i thought it'd be fun. But this is dissapointing." Killua asnwered. "What about you Gon?" Killua asked. "Well, My dad s a hunter. So i want to become a Hunter, like my dad." Gon said as the group move to the right, avoiding a guy laying down on the stairs. "What kind of hunter is he?" Ran asked. "I don't know." Gon asnwered. Killua laughed and said "Thats kinda wierd!"

"No it isn't!" Ran suddenly said. "Oh really?" Killua asked narrowing his eyes at Ran.. "my sister died while protecting me. Her last words were pls be a hunter this is my only wish she said but I do not know what kind of hunter was she." Ran answered. Gon smiled at her and said "I was raised by Mito-San, So i've only seen my dad in pictures." "Who's Mito-San?" Killua and Ran asked. "Aunt Mito." Gon added. "When he was 12, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a hunter, Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

"o that's sad," ran thought . Killua and Gon picked up the pace and sprinted towards the exit. Ran did the same.

"Goal!" The three kids yelled stepping over the final step. "Yay! I win!" Gon exclaimed. "What are you talking about? I was faster-" Killua said ."I was faster!" Gon said. "Wrong!" Killua argued turning to Gon. Ran just stood watching them fight. "Ran!" Gon turned to her. "Who was faster?" he asked her hope-fully. "Don't drag me into this!" Ran yelled. "I will treat u both so stop fighting!"she said while giving them a shiver down their spines.


End file.
